<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them Talk by SuperStitious18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379985">Let Them Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18'>SuperStitious18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah had to be discreet, lest she startle her target and lose months of work and progress. </p><p>-------</p><p>Dinah is dramatic about trying to find out if Laurel likes her when it's a lot easier than it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Them Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A dumb little oneshot! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinah had to be discreet, lest she startle her target and lose months of work and progress. This was a delicate operation, a sting if you will, something she'd been chasing, chasing after for close to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. Her plans were only set in motion recently when new information came to light and she set upon using that news to her advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She even asked around for advice, gathered intel from people close to her target. Of course, Dinah had to cautiously do it so not as to get word back to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspect</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she was being watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah glanced around the bar - she usually came in this time of night on Wednesdays so she had to keep an eye out. Just because she was about to perform meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, she really could never wager what Laurel Lance was thinking whenever she came in and looked at Dinah like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, as soon as she started playing, she looked out into the crowd like clockwork to see if she could see her. Sure enough, there Laurel was, a bottle of water in hand and one on the bar next to her, watching her with an unidentifiable expression. The small smile on her lips told Dinah it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> but still, she didn't like things to be unclear and she really, truly, wanted to know why Laurel stuck around just to hang with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, it wasn't just Wednesday night when she performed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dinah mused as she played a little piano interlude before she'd go back to singing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd noticed since they'd been stuck here and since they rescued Helena's daughter, Laurel had drifted closer to her. She'd noticed that Laurel had softened and started opening up more, telling Dinah about her past and her dreams for the future before everything bad happened. Laurel smiled more, her eyes were softer, and she certainly didn't hesitate with touching Dinah as she needed (or didn't need) to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all so confusing. Thus, she began to investigate. She asked around, she asked Mia - and the other kids now that they were caught up - what they thought about it. William didn't hesitate to say that he thought Laurel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with her. Mia just smacked him and told him not to be so blunt about it while Zoe and Connor just sort of stayed out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all brats as far as Dinah was concerned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>would they think that? Let alone tease her about it ever since she had the unfortunate idea of asking. Mia, in particular, took great pleasure in doing it and it was entirely too reminiscent of her mother for her own good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah glanced over at Laurel again, and she almost fumbled over the next few words due to the dark eyes that were trained on her and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>likely Laurel hadn't moved since she started playing. Why would she? She was always here, even after they had that hiccup a while back, she never, not even then, missed a performance nor did she leave in the middle of one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to hope that Laurel felt the same, she was just being a good friend, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah accepted the cold water bottle happily and chugged half of it in one go. Her performance had been particularly rough tonight but she didn't exactly mind, she liked a challenge and all. Just, it was baffling that she let Laurel get under her skin like that, it threw her off her "game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she really had any, at least, she didn't think she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was wonderful, as usual." Laurel grinned at her, touching Dinah's arm with gentle fingers, and really, how dare Laurel have such soft skin? Especially since the idea of maybe touching </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it got Dinah's heart racing. "I swear, instead of a canary, you could be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>siren." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laurel wiggled her eyebrows, clearly teasing her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was good, that was familiar, Dinah knew how to respond to that. "Oh, is that because you can't sing?" She poked Laurel's side, getting a sudden, indignant squeak from her companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah paused for a moment, scrutinizing her rapidly reddening friend. Was that… was Laurel ticklish? "That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You're ticklish!" She grinned wickedly before attempting to poke her again but her hand was caught in a vice grip before she could do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter, she had two hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, except that her other hand met the same fate the first one did and now there she was, sitting in a secluded corner of her bar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to the woman who made her thoughts run wild and she had Dinah's hands trapped within her own and didn't seem keen on letting go. She watched as Laurel's face softened from its daring glare to something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her hands relaxed, and now she was holding them instead of damn near crushing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah couldn't move, she didn't know if she even wanted to because she really did like where she was. The kids might have been onto something with all their teasing and their friendly jabs about how she liked Laurel, as in more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are your hands so soft?" Laurel grumpily muttered before a look of panic overtook her face as she realized that she definitely just said that out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to jerk back but Dinah held her in place, tightening her grip ever so slightly just so she could take a chance and pull Laurel forward into her and kiss her in the dark, secluded booth they were in. It was a gamble and there was no telling if Laurel would even…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seemed that she didn't have to worry as Laurel relaxed into her, all the tension flowing out of her body as she happily kissed Dinah back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart but had their foreheads pressed together and their noses barely brushing as they stayed within the little bubble they created. Dinah knew her heart was racing from that wonderful kiss and she really wanted to do it again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laurel again, but wasn't wholly sure if she felt the same as it was a gamble to have kissed in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, the kids came to watch you perform. I'm sure they saw all that," Laurel murmured. There was no sign of regret or of disappointment in her tone so Dinah was more than willing to take what she could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to kiss me again?" she asked instead, pulling back just enough to meet Laurel's eyes, which were absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite the crappy lighting in their booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah let go of Laurel's hands, cupped her face and pulled her back in, barely thinking to say, "Then let them tease," as she reconnected their lips and promptly forgot about the world around her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought!</p><p>Fun fact: I'm hosting a dinahsirenweek this year! If you're interested, come over to tumblr to @dinahsirenweek to find the rules or if you have any questions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>